New Beginnings
by Bulletproof1
Summary: When Sookie's cousin comes to live with her because of her parent's getting murdered she meets Eric Northman. At first Elena didn't know whether to hate Eric or have a slight attraction. But can Eric change her mind and tell her that it's a new beginning?


I shook my head walking into Merlottes, I knew my cousin Sookie worked here. That's how I was meeting. You might be wondering who I am, I'm Elena Swanson. I have long-brown-curly hair, olive-toned skin, I'm a little shorter than Sookie, I have a curvy figure, and I'm a year younger than Sookie.

As I enter, I see Sookie talking with a man. He had brown hair, he was very stiff, and he looked like a vampire, my conclusion was right though. He's a vampire. How do I know that? Well, a bottle of True Blood's next to em'.

"Sookie?" I question, slowly walking my way to her. I straighten my purple V-neck short sleeved shirt, my outfit consisted of black jean short-shorts, and my black Converse to finish with my purple V-neck. I watch her slowly turn around and gasp in shock.

"Elena!" She crushes me into a death grip of a hug. Gosh! This women had grown since I've last seen her, which was about three-years-ago though.

I pat her back a little, "O-okay Sookie, I need air." I splutter out, she instantly lets go and apologizes.

"Sorry, Elena." Sookie tells me sheepishly. I slowly creeped into her mind hearing some of her thoughts.

' _Gosh, what is Elena doing back? This was weird, it's been almost three-years without her and she walks back in like it's nothing.'_

I sighed, guess I should have expected that. She didn't know me anymore than I know her now. I slowly creep my way out of her mind, hoping she didn't notice that. I look and see the vampire staring at Sookie and me. I smiled sheepishly and giggled nervously, that's a bad, bad habit. "Hi." I give him a small wave.

He gives me a curt nod, "Hello." He spoke very polite to me for a vampire, must I say, most I've met have been very brutal and selfish.

"Well, Sookie. When do you get off?" I ask, turning back to my cousin. I really hoped she'd let me stay, other than that, I'd have to go back to collage which I did not want. I really hated collage, I regret going, and then my parent's death came suddenly when I was just about to come home. The house was burnt to the ground and when I arrived it looked like new. No burn marks, blood spots, or anything just plain grass and land. It hurt seeing it gone, I guess that's why I left; to stop the grief.

"Um," Sookie looks down at her watch. "In about fifteen minutes, why?"

I nod and tsk, "Just wondering." I rock on the back of my heels.

Sookie raises an eyebrow at me, "Okay, then." She turns back to the vampire I just recently met a few minutes ago. "Is that all then?"

He nods, "Thank you, Sookie." He smiled kindly to my cousin and she smiled back. Awe, she was found of him, I'm sure he fancied her too. I wish, I could have a love like that. Where when you stared at them they were already staring, and when you left they'd drag you in for one last kiss; but we all know that's a fairytale that will _never_ happen.

I slowly backed away, letting them have their space and headed up to the bar. "Sam!" I shout smiling, making him jump. He looks at me and a smile breaks onto his face that used to have a scared look to it

"Elena! Is that you?" He asks me, setting down the cup he was cleaning only moments ago. I nod, smiling brightly. "Sure is."

He smiles coming around the counter dragging me into a hug. Second hug today! But he wasn't so tight, like Sookie was. "We've missed you, Elena."

I smirk putting on my best British accent, "As, have I."

He chuckles at my reaction and slowly let's go. "You looking for a job?"

I think for a second and decide to play with him. "I just arrive and you pester me with a job!? How rude!"

I watch Sam fluster for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, "A- n-no I-it's just- that."

I giggle uncontrollably, "Sam, it's alright. Sure I need a job, I might get an apartment or house over in Shreveport, Louisiana."

Sam raises an eyebrow at me, "Alright, you can start tomorrow night same time Sookie does. And in Shreveport? Really? I'm sure there's better things over here."

I shrug, "I found a few things over there when I went through there, I just think that Sookie doesn't really want another person at Grams and plus, it'd be nice to be on my own."

Sam frowns, "Alright. If you need anything you know the number."

I nod, heading back to my Ford Explorer. I do have money, this Explorer was a gift from my parents when I headed off to college and they left me a good chunk of money; I just wanted a job. So don't think that I would need money, I just know that once that money is gone I'll need something else and this is my back-up plan.


End file.
